Halloween at the Trancy Estate
by FreeWolf5
Summary: Alois Trancy is throwing a halloween dinner party and is only inviting Ciel and his butler Sebastian. With both Claude, the big bad wolf and Alois, little red ridding hood, after Ciel, how will the white hare Sebastian manage keeping his little Alice (Ciel) safe form the wonders of those two?
1. Chapter 1

Great news everyone- SUMMER TIME!

And that means more updates faster and sooner

Hope you like this story, now that Alois is a participant in my story... who knows what will happen *laughs hysterically*

Well, anyway, just remember to review with questions or comments- always appreciated

* * *

_You are hereby invited to the Trancy Halloween Extravaganza _

_Tonight starting at 8 p.m._

_Costumes are required_

_Corresponding outfits between Master and Servant are advised_

_Come and enjoy a horrid night at the Trancy Estate_

_~ Alois Trancy_

Ciel Phantomhive flicked the invitation off of his desk and watched it with a bored expression as it flitted to the ground.

"A halloween party… tsk- is he a child?" Ciel sat back in his oversized leather office chair, sighing as he held his hand to his temple.

"A party is a good business strategy. By inviting you, Trancy may see it as a way to work out a business relationship or something of that matter." Sebastian now picking up the invitation stated.

Ciel lifted his hand from his temple and looked at his butler "What of it?"

"I'm simply saying that it would prove rather advantageous on your part if you attended the party, also it may be fun" Sebastian placed the invitation back on his master's desk and went back to serving the morning tea.

"Fun huh? What is fun…being harassed by that blasted Trancy boy or having his butler stare at me across the room like I'm his next meal?" Ciel lifted the tea cup that Sebastian placed in front of him and took a small sip.

"Today we have Jackson's Earl Grey Tea, I hope it's to your liking" Sebastian began readying his trolley cart immediately after.

Ciel sat there pondering to himself, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

The boy sighed, his decision made "Sebastian? Please go ready corresponding costumes for us, we will be attending Trancy's party. While you're at it, please write back to Trancy our acceptance of his invitation."

Sebastian smiled at his master's decision and replied while walking out of the room "The costumes will be done no later than this evening and I will start the reply to Lord Trancy immediately. Have a wonderful morning young master-" With that Sebastian left Ciel wondering if he made the right decision.

* * *

Ciel looked up from his paperwork to see Sebastian enter his study room. The boy then gazed down at his desk watch and sighed: 6:34.

"Is it already time to get dressed for the party? Ugh, I still have so much paperwork…"

Sebastian had two elaborate boxes with him, both in which he placed on his master's desk.

"This party can serve as your personal work break, young master. You mustn't over stress yourself." Sebastian cleared Ciel's desk of all his papers, stacking them neatly on a nearby bookshelf.

"Right, so the costumes?" Ciel lifted an eyebrow at the boxes in front of him.

"I took the responsibility of ordering the costumes, however the designs themselves are from Lord Lau" Sebastian walked over to the first box, untying the deep red ribbon bindings then opening the stark white box. He pulled out real bunny fur ears and a fluffy rabbit tail with a belt clip on it. He smiled at his chosen costume then opened the card that came with the little get-up.

White Rabbit costume as ordered

-Real rabbit fur ears and tail

Sebastian, the costume parts are to go along with your tail coat outfit.

Enjoy ~Lau

"Well, I guess you'll be the white rabbit then… but who am I?" Ciel reached over for his own baby blue box, untying the gold ribbon and removing the cover.

Ciel pulled out an Alice get-up (Alice in wonderland); A small frilly apron covering the front baby blue dress shirt that had a lace collar with little hearts cut into them. Below to accompany were the same baby blue colored short-shorts that had ruffles at the bottom edges. Thigh-high, dark blue and white stockings followed then small shiny black heels with a bow in front of each.

Ciel looked in the box and noticed, first a head band with a simple blue gem bow surrounded by white lace and second, a small card from Lau.

Shaking, Ciel reached into the box and picked up the card. Flipping it over he read aloud:

To my dearest Earl

As ordered by your butler Sebastian- one Alice in Wonderland outfit

I changed the original style so that it may fit your eh, smaller appearance

Enjoy the costume ~Lau

Ciel looked up to his butler, his eye twitching with annoyance, "You ordered me a girls costume! Its.. its disgraceful!"

"Seeing as we're going to a halloween party I had assumed it wouldnt matter- if my master does not approve of his costume I will get rid of it at once and try to find a new one. However, time is short…" Sebastian draped the boy's costume over his arm and checked his watch just to emphasize how little time they had.

"Ugh, fine. We'll keep the costume, but only because we haven't the time to go and get another. Now help me change" Ciel got up from his chair and walked over to his butler. He stood in front of him and sighed as Sebastian began to unbutton his white dress shirt.

Pulling off the shirt Sebastian stopped for a moment to stare at his masters small body.

So pale, like the color of the cold marble floors at the gates of heaven.

"Sebastian, stop your staring… It's rather creepy and would prefer it to be directed at something other than my chest." Ciel avoided the demons eyes, instead focussing his attention on the costume draped on Sebastian's arm.

"My apologies young master, I was distracted with other thoughts…"

Sebastian continued to undress his master until Ciel was only in his underwear. He then had Ciel step into the shorts and put on the matching shirt. Next the white frilly apron and the dark blue and white stockings with the short black heels. His final touch which just made him shiver inside was the blue gem headband that held Ciel's bangs from hiding his eyepatch.

Sebastian stepped back and admired the view; Ciel stood there looking innocently up at Sebastian, one hand held the arm of the other as it lay limply by his side.

"If you're just gonna guak you might as well label me a show pony. Geez, we don't have time for this- get yourself ready" Ciel flicked his hand towards his butler, not wanting to be late to a party he wasn't to sure of attending.

"But of course master. I'll only be a moment" True to his word, Sebastian took no time at all dressing himself. He used bobby-pins to attach his rabbit ears to his hair at the top of his head, then he clipped the rabbit tail to the back of his pants. Sebastian patted down his tail coat so that the rabbit fluff was visible.

"Seeing as thats all you ordered I'm going to add my own little touch" Ciel smirked as he retrieved something from his desk drawer.

Standing on his tip-toes, Ciel attached a small bow to Sebastians collar, in the middle of the bow was a ruby incrested heart.

"I think that suits the White Rabbit much better, dont you agree Sebastian?" Ciel turned for the door, waving his hand in the air to indicate for his butler to hurry up.

"Of course master, red is such a lovely color… I will ready the carriage at once" Sebastian brushed past Ciel to go get the carriage ready for travel-

**_At the Trancy estate, both butler and master were patiently waiting on their guests, both anticipating the night to come._**


	2. Chapter 2 The dinner and challenge

Sorry for the late upload- went on a vacation and couldnt bring laptop so I couldnt even write anything

What a cruel world, I know!

Anyway, heres the second chapter- a little late but I hope u like it. Beginning third chapter immediately, like right now

Leave a comment or question in the review for the story: all are appreciated

* * *

Ciel glared out of the horse-drawn carriage, the sunset ending over the now to be seen Trancy Mansion.

"You seem troubled dearest master, what is bothering you so much?" Sebastian leaned over Ciel to look out the same window.

"This party, it makes me anxious. I dont know what Trancy is planning but… knowing him, it isnt going to end in a good nights sleep." Ciel sighed, any further conversation ending at the entrance of the Trancy Mansion.

Tanaka, the driver of the carriage, opened the door to let Ciel and Sebastian out.

As if on cue, Alois Trancy burst out of his manor, followed by his butler Claude.

"Ciel you came! My Ciel came!" Alois lunged at Ciel, hugging him tightly he buried his face into the other boys navy blue hair.

"Alois- get off of me!" Ciel pushed Alois off of him, brushing his shoulders for any dust left by the Trancy boy he continued, "Second, I shall not be referred to as 'my Ciel'. It's a rather obnoxious nickname"

Sebastian smirked at his master's response to the other lord but frowned when he saw Claude copying his exact praise.

Alois on the other hand was taken back by his guest's remark, "Oh Ciel, so cruel to me. Why can't you be nice, just for me?" Trancy grabbed Ciel's hand with his own and practically dragged the other boy into his mansion.

"Come Claude, Sebastian- let us enjoy a meal together" Alois giggled down the corridor, Ciel's own face written over with agitation.

Both butlers quickly followed after the two young lords, Tanaka leaving back to the Phantomhive Mansion.

"White rabbit, how fitting" Claude raised his eyebrow at his fellow demons outfit- adjusting his glasses as he entered the dining room.

"And you? Are you Trancy's bitch then?" Sebastian slanted his eyes at Claudes costume; wolf like ears and tail added to the butlers outfit.

"Oh, costumes!" The butler's small feud was interrupted by Alois as he clapped his hands, admiring everyone's costumes.

Ciel on the other hand widened his eyes, finally noticing Alois's outfit. "What are you wearing Trancy!?"

Alois in response spun in a circle and clasped his hands around his butler.

"Im little red riding hood and Claude here is my big bad wolf"

Alois wore deep red short shorts that had ruffles on the bottom lining. His stockings were pearl white ending with small red heels that had white bows on the ankles. He had a silk white dress shirt covered by a deep red tail coat with gold embroidery around the cuffs and the added on hood. Around the boys neck he had tied a small red bow and in his hair was a head band with a little white top hat that was surrounded by white and red lace.

"Uh huh- last I recall, Little red was a girl" Ciel looked up and down at his companions outfit.

"And what about you... Well my Dirty Little Alice?" Alois flicked his tongue at Ciel, then stepped closer to the other boy.

"Err" Ciel shifted uncomfortably, his heels clicking together making an echo in the dining hall.

"My master had a very busy afternoon so costumes were not his first priority- never the less I took on the responsibility of ordering the outfits and it was my choice to go with the 'Alice in Wonderland' Theme. Please do not label Master Phantomhive with such assumptions as the one you have given voice to." Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's shoulder, steadying the boy.

"Oh, well then. It was a rather exciting choice on your behalf Sebastian- maybe you could chose what to dress me in next time" Alois excepted the butler's answer without a second thought, instead he started to daydream about the types of clothes Sebastian could dress him in.

"Your highness, I am terribly sorry to interrupt your, uh, offer to Sebastian… but the food will get cold then the party will be delayed and even canceled." Claude adjusted his glasses once more, carefully eyeing Ciel across from him.

Alois gasped and turned to run to his dining seat, pulling Ciel so that he may sit next to him.

Sebastian's eye twitched in annoyance at both Claud's staring and the now missing warmth of his master's shoulder.

"If you will, please keep the staring to yourself or at least direct it towards your own master- I'm almost positive Trancy will be pleased with the attention" Sebastian curtly walked over to Ciel, standing behind him as a butler should.

Claude smiled and walked to his place behind Alois; This party has only just begun, this nights entertainment hasn't even started Michaelis

Alois snapped his fingers and looked over to Ciel, "I hope you will enjoy the meal my servants have prepared, oh and after we can play some games that I have waiting on us"

Ciel lifted an eyebrow, but his questioning was put aside as Hannah Anafeloz and the Thompson Triplets entered the room, each rolling a trolley cart with food piled on. The servants loaded the dining table with all the food- Cooked ham with bread and hummus surrounding it. Bowls of creamy chicken soup with carrots, peas and potatoes mixed in. Small desserts such as buttermilk biscuits and small plates of fruit had also been set by each lord.

"Master, if you would allow me?" Sebastian stopped Ciel from taking a bite of his stew, offering himself to test the food.

"You think I would put something in the food! What a disgraceful assumption Sebastian, I mean we are all eating the same food- why would I put something in the food in which I would eat too?"

Alois pouted, he made an innocent face at the butler and lord who sat opposite of him.

Ciel furrowed his brow; it wouldn't make sense for Alois to poison the food he is eating too but….

"Sebastian is simply doing what a good butler would do, he only made a decision that would benefit my own well being" Ciel handed over his spoon to his butler, smirking at Alois across the table.

"Aww, if you put it that way I could have tasted the food for you… I could have even fed it to you myself" Alois licked his lips, his remark floating around in all their minds.

Ciel shook his head, blushing furiously he continued, "I have no interest in your games Trancy, please refrain from involving me in such petty and degrading delusions."

Hot-headed as ever, Ciel snatched his spoon from his butler after he had taken a bite, then immediately took his own first bite of the food.

Alois huffed but went back to focus on his own plate and bowl of food.

Claude, still standing behind Alois flicked his hand at Hannah, allowing her to serve out the red wine that was prepared. As she was just about finished pouring the remaining wine in her master's goublet she was immediately dismissed-

"Begone Hannah, I want this party only for Ciel, Sebastian, Claude and I. As far as I can tell, you werent invited" Alois glared at his now leaving maid, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"What a bothersome maid, honesty I can't understand her existence" Alois poked at his food, no longer interested in his meal.

Getting no response from Ciel, Alois pushed a plate with a buttermilk biscuit that had raspberry jelly inside over to him.

"Dessert already?" Ciel sighed but moved his dinner bowl away and reached for the dessert so that he could eat it.

"Oh don't look so down- this is a party! Eat, cheer up, drink some wine and then we can have more fun later!" Alois's eyes dazzled with excitement, something Ciel couldn't understand.

"Right…" Ciel impaled his biscuit with his gold dessert fork, jelly leaked from the opening, spilling out onto the plate.

"Oh Ciel, would you like some cream with that, I have some to spare…"

Ciel looked swiftly at the other lord, his cheeks coloring all the way to his pale neck. Trancy on the other hand seemed to be enjoying Ciel's flushed looked, "Now now, I was only joking…. or not" Alois picked up his goblet of wine and held it out for a toast.

Ciel quite irked about the speed of the meal, also picked up his goblet of wine and held it to a toast, waiting for Trancy to continue.

"A toast to fun and games! Lets have a contest- who ever drinks the larger quantity of wine from these goblets will be the winner and as a prize the loser has to do whatever the winner may ask for the whole night!" Alois could barely sit in his own chair, for he knew Ciel would never refuse a challenge.

His assumption correct, Ciel accepted "A contest of the drinking of wine- how elegant and the winner gets to make the loser do whatever he wants for the rest of the night… I accept, but you may regret this Trancy" Ciel raised his cup and tipped it towards Trancy's.

"May the best Lord win!" Alois clanged his cup against Ciel's, the sound echoing throughout the room, a challenged set and sealed by two very determined lords.


	3. Chapter 3: the sleeping lord

Sorry for such a short chapter but I decided to hold the fun and games for next chapter or something

Oh Ciel, you entered a contest that you were never meant to win *winks, knowing that when you have finished chapter you will understand what I am talking about*

Anyhow, enjoy! Leave a comment and follow me for more updates and stories!

* * *

"I've already finished my first cup! Ha" Alois placed his goblet on the table, reaching for a new one he turned to see Ciel starting his second one.

"Don't boast about something even a child could do, come on then- This is my second cup and you haven't even started yours!" Ciel lifted his goblet to his lips and let the fiery wine run into his mouth and down his throat.

Alois just smiled, slowly he picked up his cup and faked anxiety… "This is an awful lot of wine you know, who knew you could drink so much so fast"

"Thats right! And if you don't hurry it up I'm gonna win with not much of a competitor!" Ciel gulped down his second goblet of wine, ignoring the slight haze over his mind he went for his third glass.

Alois exchanged his full cup of wine for an empty one, making it seem as though he had drunk every last drop in his cup. His butler, Claude took the full cup of wine and pretended to present his master with a whole new goblet.

Ciel, too focussed on his own drinking didn't notice, nor did Sebastian for he was too busy watching in concern for his master's well being.

Ciel placed his half empty cup onto the table, groaning he rubbed his temples- the cloud of haziness not going away.

"Something wrong Ciel, you aren't giving up are you- oh look, it seems I've passed the amount of cups of wine you have drank…" Alois taunted Ciel, just to make the other boy want to drink more wine, he let himself take a few sips of his own wine.

"Grrrr, you will not win! I was just taking a small break thats all-" Ciel picked up his half empty goblet and downed the rest of the wine in one swig- the liquor burning in the back of his throat.

The room around him was darkening, his senses were dulling.

Alois smiled at the noticeable changes; looks like Hannah's special 'potion' worked, only a little longer…

Sebastian put his hand on his master's shoulder, preventing the boy from drinking another cup.

"You aren't trying to cheat are you?" Before Ciel could question his butler, Alois pointed an accusing finger at him and Sebastian.

Ciel slanted his eyes at his butler and moved his shoulder from the demons grasp. "Cheating, what a funny thing!"

Ciel then groaned and laid his head on the table, the darkness creeping its way all around his mind.

"My young lord, I think it is an appropriate time to leave" Sebastian tilted the sleepy boys head up and bit his lip noticing his master had fallen into a deep slumber.

"Ooo, Ciel just looks adorable sleeping- you can stay here for the night" Alois pushed his chair back and walked around the table over sleeping Ciel.

Sebastian stood his ground, facing the other lord he responded, "Although the offer is welcomed, it is about time we head back to the Phantomhive mansion."

"It's rather dark out, and it has started to rain… that is a pain to get back in. It would be wise to stay here for the night- I will bring lord Phantomhive to my master's chambers so that he may get a comfortable sleep" Claude, strode over to the others, he lifted Ciel over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes even before Sebastian could react,

"I will be staying with my master tonight, so there is no need for your assistance." Sebastian replied in a stern voice, taking a step closer to Claude.

"I hadn't realized you even serve your master in the night…what a loyal butler indeed" Claude lifted an eyebrow,daring the other butler to answer.

"That, err… That is not what I meant, now please hand the boy over"

"Claude-" Alois wore a bored expression, since the argument wasnt about him he found no interest in letting it continue on.

"Oh course, your highness." Claude, with demon speed, whipped around Sebastian and knocked the other butler unconscious on the back of the head, all the while still holding Ciel over his shoulder.

**"****Sleep tight Sebastian, you have a while before it's time to play, so dont worry" Alois stepped over the unconscious body of Sebastian and exited the dining room. Calling his butler, "Claude, bring Ciel to my chambers- I want to watch him sleep awhile, at least until he wakes up… then I can have some fun" Alois giggled at his ending remark, he skipped down the corridor and up the marble stairs. His butler not far behind, carrying the Phantomhive lord who had no idea what was going to happen to him when he woke… **


	4. Reason of Delay

Hi everyone, I am truly sorry for such delay on the chapters. Recently my computer broke so I havent been able to right anything for this story. However I will get a new computer by September so you can expect more chapters soon after that. I hope you can forgive the delay and again Sorry! You guys are a great support and I hope you havent given up on me or this story. Oh and dont worry, I already have an idea for my next fic!


End file.
